User talk:Pebolim
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Bāchan Hirano page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:35, December 31, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Help If you need any help tell me or RRabbit42.PHINEAS FEVER. 15:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) GIF files For the screenshots you're uploading, please save them in the .jpg format. They'll look a lot better because they have more colors than .gif files permit. The pictures you've already uploaded will be changed over to .jpg at a later time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello : ) Quick inquiry- do you mind telling me where you received the Stumpleberry Finkbat/Space Adventure pictures? Rather curious about them. Thank you for your assistance! Alycia 01:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, I saw these logos in the music "Our Movie's Better Than Yours". The logos are in flags. Look here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IHCB6FmLiY Stumb. Fink logo is seen at 0:52 and Space Adv. appears at 0:56 The picture He may had got it from the Disney Channel/Disney XD music video. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 16:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Meatloaf Surprise We did you get the screenshots from Meatloaf Surprise? 20:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :From here: http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/bad-hair-day-meatloaf-surprise/ Thanks I could not thank you more! But do you think you could leave the message. I'm one of those people who doesn't like to bring those things up again. Thanks! Alex the awesome Block request on Patrick Davi I checked the Brazillian P&F Wiki and it looks like you set a permanent block on Patrick Davi. Before I set a block on this wiki, I need to know if what he said in the chat room was bad enough that blocking him for a few weeks or months wasn't going to be enough. There's only a couple things in our block policy that warrant a permanent block immediately. The rest of the people who have been permanently blocked have repeated the same bad behavior many time and the block got longer each time, but they kept at it. Since I didn't see what was said myself and I have to go by your judgement, is a permanent block here necessary? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Pics Hi, I saw that you took some pics for My Fair Goalie. How did you take them? I mean, did you screenshot from Youtube? Please tell me! Oops, forgot my signature... <:) Here it is: Amindis 13:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering where did you get the "My Fair Goalie" pictures, could you give me a link to the video or something like that? I really want to see the episodes - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 11:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and sorry for the late reply Signature Hello, I couldn't help noticing the "Diovos" thing you did with the Phineas and Ferb logo letters, can you make me one? Mractivity 18:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature image We don't have a specific policy against what you're doing with your signature, but it is a little distracting. I'd like to ask you to shrink it down a bit to something in the 20-25px height range. This would bring it more in line with the size of our text while still standing out the way you want it to. Also, if you make them png or gif files, you can remove the white background and that would make it even less distracting. —Topher208 {Talk} 22:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate your efforts in helping us with the galleries here, I know that your main concern is the Brazilian wiki, but if you can do one gallery per month or more if you feel like it please do. If you can get MatheuSoares to do one per month as well that will be helpful. I'll try to get somebody else too so the project gets going, your friend It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 17:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Phineaszam Earlier today our colleague Phineaszam worked in one of our galleries and one of your admins in the Brazilian wiki didn't like it, therefore banning him from there. I request you to unban him and fix the issues between him and MatheuSoares. We as wikis are not in a competition to see who has the most pictures. We from our part are not competing at all, please stop this nonsense and remind your fellow wikians that we are sister wikis, we don't compete, we cooperate and help each other out. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Spanish title card Just checking why did you upload spanish title card that you should have given it to the spanish version of this wikia? can I delete this picture? Patrickau 26 07:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012